A Peça de Teatro
by Sukah
Summary: O Festival Cultural InterColegial está para começar, e um grupo nada normal é chamado para fazer uma peça de Teatro xD YukixTohru.Cap 4 online oO
1. Inscrição

Fruits Basket não me pertence xD

Bom xD aqui está mais uma fic de Furuba. Espero que gostem xx  
e para quem está lendo "Um Feriado na Casa de Campo" queria pedir desculpa pela demora xx mas estou com um imenso bloqueio criativo ;-; prometo escrever assim que ele sumir xx

Acho que é só o/ 

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

O sinal tocou pela segunda vez e então a professora entrou na sala. Alguns alunos ainda estavam em pé e os que estavam sentados ainda conversavam em um tom mais baixo.  
Mayu caminhou até a mesa e colocou dois livros sobre ela.  
- Bom, abram seus livros na página 34. – Falou ela enquanto escrevia a data no quadro.  
Todos abriram o livro, o barulho de folhas virando podia ser ouvido do corredor, mas tudo parou quando Mayu fez um sinal para que ficassem em silêncio.   
- Antes de começar a aula, quero ter uma conversa com vocês.  
Alguns alunos se entreolhavam desconfiados.  
- Como todos sabem, esse mês é o mês do Festival Cultural Inter-Colegial. – Quando ela falou o nome do festival vários alunos começaram a cochichar, mas foram silenciados pela batida que Mayu deu na mesa, e pelo seguido ataque que ela teve.  
- A gente vai ter que ganhar esse ano! – Os olhos dela brilhavam mais intensamente e uma aura negra foi surgindo a sua volta. – Faz mais de três anos que a nossa escola perde esse festival. Esse ano vai ser diferente!  
Os alunos agora estavam tão afastados da professora que quase se fundiam com o encosto de suas respectivas carteiras.  
- Para concluir... – Sua voz estava mais amena e a aura negra já se dissipava. – a escola dará um prêmio para o grupo que mais contribuir com os pontos. A lista de grupos já está no mural no corredor. – Quando terminou de falar se virou para o quadro e começou a passar a tarefa do dia.  
- Ela da medo as vezes né? – Uo-chan se inclinou e começou a falar com Tohru e Hanajima.  
- Sim, muito. – Tohru ainda estava em estado de choque.  
- As ondas dela estavam muito alteradas. – Observou Hanajima enquanto copiava o que ela estava passando no quadro.  
- Cê ta copiando a matéria! – Uo-chan parou de falar com Tohru e começou a olhar incrédula para Hanajima.  
- Pois é, acho que estou precisando de um pouco de nota.  
- Ta explicado...  
- Vocês três! Parem de conversar e copiem!  
Uotani ia começar a discutir com a professora, mas achou melhor aceitar a bronca e copiar, depois do surto que ela tivera alguns minutos atrás.   
------------------------------------  
TRIIIIM  
Mal o sinal havia acabado de bater e a sala já se encontrava vazia. Apenas Uotani, Hanajima, Tohru, Yuki e Kyo ainda estavam ali.  
- Vocês vão participar de algum grupo? – Perguntou Yuki enquanto estendia um cartaz na carteira.  
- Creio que não, ando bastante ocupada com o trabalho à noite, e já que não é obrigatório... – Falou Tohru enquanto ajudava Yuki a colar fita adesiva na ponta do cartaz que havia estendido. – E você Souma-kun?  
- Também não vou, como você disse não é obrigatório, e o grêmio está tomando bastante tempo também.  
- E vocês duas?  
- Nem pensar, não gosto de atividades escolares. Você vai Hanajima?  
- Se você não vão, eu também não vou, se bem que esses festivais têm tantas ondas... – Seus olhos brilhavam enquanto pensava nas ondas que os alunos emanavam durante as disputas.  
- E você Kyo, vai participar de algum grupo?  
Kyo estava distraído olhando pela janela quando Tohru chamou sua atenção.  
- Ahn, acho que não. Prefiro gastar meu tempo treinando.  
- Mexericas treinam?  
- Ora sua...!  
- Quais serão os grupos? – Tohru perguntou para Yuki enquanto começava uma pequena briga rotineira entre Uotani e Kyo.  
Yuki tirou um pequeno panfleto do bolso e o estendeu na carteira encima do cartaz.  
- Esse aqui foi deixado no grêmio. São os grupos e a programação do festival.  
Até Uo-chan e Kyo pararam a discussão e foram olhar o panfleto.

Festival Cultural Inter-Colegial.   
Os alunos poderão se inscrever nos seguintes grupos:  
- Dança. (Alunos do primeiro ano somente.)  
- Pintura. (Alunos do primeiro e segundo ano.)  
- Xadrez. (Alunos do segundo e terceiro ano.)  
- Teatro. (Alunos do terceiro ano apenas.)  
- Karaokê. (Alunos de todas a séries.)  
- Quiz de conhecimentos gerais. (Alunos de todas a séries.)

As inscrições podem ser feitas na sala do Grêmio Estudantil ou nas respectivas salas de aula.

- Que grupos mais bizarros. – Uo-chan foi a primeira a dar sua opinião, quebrando assim o silêncio sepulcral que havia se instalado sobre eles depois da leitura do panfleto.  
- Que tipo de festival é esse! – Kyo já estava quase arremessando o panfleto janela a baixo.  
- Um festival pra quem tem um mínimo de cultura, ao contrário de você.  
- Que cê disse!  
Agora a discussão era entre Kyo e Yuki, e só foi silenciada quando o sinal tocou novamente para os alunos entrarem.  
- Vou levar esse cartaz para a sala de artes, antes que bata o segundo sinal.  
- Quer ajuda Souma-kun?  
- Não precisa senhorita Honda, eu já volto. – Yuki sorriu para Tohru e saiu da sala.  
A aula durou mais três horas, e então os alunos foram dispensados para casa para a organização do festival começar.  
- O festival será na escola? – Tohru, Yuki e Kyo estavam voltando para casa rapidamente, impedindo assim de serem chamados para a arrumação.  
- Sim, talvez por isso façam tanta questão que nossa escola ganhe esse festival.  
- Ce não tinha que estar lá?  
- Tinha, mas vou voltar mais tarde, não pretendo ficar agüentando aquele grêmio a tarde toda. – Respondeu Yuki com um tom de desespero.  
E então os três seguiram para casa, enquanto Yuki era caçado pela escola por Makoto, Machi e Kakeru.  
----------------------------------------  
No dia seguinte, os alunos já se encontravam sentados quando Mayu entrou na sala. A pouca conversa que havia cessou na hora que ela fechou a porta, e dessa vez ela trazia apenas um caderno.  
- Bom Dia a todos. Hoje, antes de começar a aula quero falar sobre o festival. – Colocou o caderno na mesa e o abriu.  
– Queria agradecer a todos aqueles que se inscreveram nos grupos...  
Os alunos, que haviam se inscrito sorriam satisfeitos por não precisarem levar outra bronca.  
- E queria avisar aos que não se inscreveram em nenhum... – Continuou ela ignorando as conversas paralelas que iam surgindo. – que terão que entrar para o grupo de teatro devido à falta de participantes. Apenas três alunas do terceiro ano se inscreveram. A lista dos que terão que participar será colocada no corredor. – Após dizer isso começou a fazer a chamada.  
-------------------------------  
- Espero que não tenham colocado a gente nisso. – Uo-chan repetia a mesma frase pela quinta vez enquanto os cinco caminhavam até o mural.  
- Chegamos. – Yuki se adiantou para ler para todos. – Os alunos que não se inscreveram em grupo algum foram inseridos no grupo de teatro. Abaixo segue a lista de nomes...  
Yuki parou.  
- Continue Souma-kun.  
Yuki continuava parado que nem um poste em frente ao mural. E por ver que ele não iria continuar, Tohru continuou a ler no seu lugar:  
Abaixo segue a lista de nomes:  
- Minagawa Motoko  
- Aida Rika  
- Kinoshita Minami  
- Hanajima Saki  
- Uotani Arisa  
- Honda Tohru  
- Souma Kyo  
- Souma Yuki  
- Souma Momiji  
- Souma Hatsuharu

Tohru acabou de ler e agora não era só Yuki que estava congelado, Kyo e Uo-chan também não se moviam.  
- Que droga é essa! – Foi a primeira frase que Kyo conseguiu dizer depois de um longo tempo.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Espero que tenham gostado o/ em breve mais um capítulo xD


	2. Personagens

Mais um capítulo o/

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo  
Os cinco ainda estavam parados em frente ao mural quando um grupo de alunas do terceiro ano passou, entre elas Motoko.  
- Souma! Já viu que você vai participar da mesma peça que a gente?  
Yuki demorou um pouco para voltar a si e perceber que Motoko estava falando com ele.  
- Sim. – Respondeu ele ainda pensando na pergunta que ela havia feito.  
Os olhos de Motoko brilhavam enquanto falava com Yuki.  
- Como fomos as primeiras a nos inscrever, termos o direito de escolher primeiro os personagens, posso escolher o seu Souma?  
Yuki havia voltado a divagar e então apenas concordou com a cabeça, sem nem pensar no que estava fazendo.  
Motoko continuava sonhando com a peça, porém o brilho de seu olho sumiu completamente quando viu Tohru atrás de Yuki.  
- Ahn, e você o que está fazendo aí? – Começou a surgir um novo brilho no olho de Motoko, mas dessa vez vermelho.  
- Eu? Eu só estava...- Antes que Tohru pudesse terminar de falar, Motoko já estava corredor adentro com Hanajima e algumas ondas atrás dela.  
- É melhor a gente voltar para sala. – Uotani havia se lembrado que o primeiro sinal já havia batido há algum tempo.  
- Bora. – Kyo seguiu até a sala, acompanhado de Uo-chan, deixando Yuki e Tohru para trás.  
Yuki encarou por alguns segundos Tohru, então inclinou o rosto e sorriu.  
- Vamos, senhorita Honda?  
- Vamos. – Tohru retribuiu o sorriso e seguiu Yuki até a sala.  
-------------------------------  
TRIIIM  
Os alunos começaram a se levantar para sair, mas foram interrompidos pela professora.  
- Queria dar um aviso. – Todos voltaram para seus lugares. – Amanhã não teremos aula.  
Todos começaram a cochichar e rir, mas logo desconfiaram que era esmola demais.  
- Todos vocês virão para a escola.  
- Mas pra que se não vai ter aula? – Um aluno perguntou.  
- Porque amanhã será o treinamento dos grupos. Aguardo por TODOS vocês. – Depois de enfatizar o "todos" ela saiu da sala e deixou a porta aberta.  
- Vou indo. – Disse Uotani enquanto pegava a mala e se levantava. – Preciso comprar remédio pro velho e depois ir pro trampo.  
- Vou com você. – Hanajima também havia se levantado. – Você vem Tohru?   
Tohru ainda estava guardando o material na mala.  
- Hoje tenho que trabalhar. – Olhou para o relógio. – E é melhor eu me apressar um pouco. Vejo vocês amanhã.  
- Tudo bem então.  
Uotani e Hanajima se despediram de Tohru, Kyo e Yuki e saíram da sala.  
- Vou para o grêmio, vou chegar mais tarde também, talvez eu passe para te buscar Honda.  
- E você Kyo?  
- Vou para casa. A comida ta na geladeira?

- Ta sim, é só esquentar, esquente para o senhor Shigure também. – Respondeu Tohru que agora havia acabado de arrumar a mala e já estava fechando ela.  
- Te parece... bom vou indo. – Falando isso passou pela porta e desapareceu também.   
Sobraram Yuki e Tohru na sala, os dois foram até o corredor e se despediram. Tohru continuou caminhando até chegar no prédio dos Souma. Ela subiu três lances de escada até chegar no banheiro dos empregados, lá colocou a mala em um armário e retirou seu uniforme.  
Depois de se trocar foi para o corredor pegar o material de limpeza e quando foi pegar o balde algo pulou em suas costas, e segundos depois Tohru estava caída no chão com um coelho no seu pescoço.   
- Toooooohru.  
- Momiji, o que está fazendo aqui? – Ela retirou ele de seu ombro e o colocou no colo.  
- Toohru,você também vai participar da peça, né?  
- Creio que serei obrigada. – Uma aura de cansaço envolvia Tohru enquanto ela falava e pensava no quanto ia ter que ensaiar e se empenhar para esta peça.  
- Vai ser divertido, até o Kyo e o Yuki vão participar.  
- É verdade. – Tohru tentava sorrir, mas aquilo lhe parecia menos tentador ainda, afinal, ela já estava prevendo as diversas brigas que iriam ocorrer durante o ensaio. – Bom, tomara que de tudo certo.  
Momiji ia continuar a falar sobre a peça, mas a voz de duas mulheres começou a ficar mais alta. Tohru correu com Momiji num braço e as roupas dele no outro.  
- Vou deixar você aqui. Amanhã a gente se vê na escola. – Tohru passou a mão mais uma vez no coelho e saiu da sala aonde havia o escondido.  
As horas passaram rápido, o trabalho estava cada vez mais puxado, e Tohru sequer tinha tempo pra descansar.  
Quando deu a hora para sair, Tohru ainda enrolou um pouco, se trocou, pegou sua mala e desceu. Yuki estava esperando ela como de costume, mas dessa vez parecia mais cansado.  
- Vamos senhorita Honda?  
- Vamos. – Tohru se animou um pouco ao vê-lo, e foi junto conversando com ele o caminho inteiro, até chegarem em casa.   
-----------------------  
A escola estava animada, mesmo estando lá os alunos não tinham que assistir aula. Além do que, a maioria ali estava fazendo algo que gostava.  
Todos os grupos foram divididos e mandados para as respectivas salas com um professor auxilia, e em todos se podia ouvir alunos conversando animadamente sobre como seria o festival, e alguns se perguntavam se iriam ganhar mesmo.  
Porém, a mesma animação não era vista em um grupo, onde todos se encontravam encostados em alguma parte, e uma professora louca gritava na frente da sala, esperando em vão alguma reação.  
- Vamos, vocês tem que decidir isso. – Mayu já havia perdido a paciência há muito tempo. Fora às alunas do terceiro ano, ninguém se movia, ninguém falava nada.  
- Professora. – Motoko interrompeu o 5º ataque de nervos de Mayu do dia. – Por que nós não vamos escolhendo os personagens?  
Mayu olhou para Motoko, e então olhou para os outros.  
- É uma boa, você já leu o roteiro? – Perguntou a professora analisando a lista de personagens.  
- Eerr... – Motoko demorou um pouco para responder, pois na verdade ficou tão empolgada com a idéia de escolher um personagem para ela e um para Yuki que acabou só decorando a lista de personagens e participantes, e sequer leu o roteiro. – Claro que sim, tanto que, se me permitir já escolhi personagem para todos, mas é claro que se quiser mudar algo...  
Mayu deu uma olhada na folha que Motoko lhe entregou.  
- Acho que isso vai agilizar o processo. Vocês têm alguma objeção? – Perguntou olhando para os demais ali presentes.  
- Por mim... – Uotani estava distraída lendo um panfleto com propagandas de um supermercado.  
- Por mim também. – Yuki apenas concordou com Uo-chan, para dizer que estava prestando atenção, mas na verdade estava mais interessado na mosca que estava voando perto da janela.  
- Ótimo, então vou ler a lista de personagens, o roteiro será entregue para cada um de vocês quando eu acabar de ler, vocês lêem em casa com calma. As únicas que tinham o roteiro eram as alunas do terceiro ano, e elas escolheram para vocês os personagens que melhor se encaixam em seus perfis. Bom, vamos lá.   
Mayu estendeu a lista pra que cada um pudesse ler e então começou a ler em voz alta:  
- Os alunos escolhidos para participar da peça, e seus respectivos personagens são:   
- Minagawa Motoko – Princesa Aya  
- Aida Rika – Rainha Suzume  
- Kinoshita Minami – Akemi prima de Ryo e Ryuu  
- Hanajima Saki – Feiticeira Shizuka  
- Uotani Arisa – Guerreira Haruko  
- Honda Tohru – Serviçal Chiyo  
- Souma Kyo – Serviçal Kenta  
- Souma Yuki – Príncipe Ryo  
- Souma Momiji – Rei Kichiro  
- Souma Hatsuharu – Ryuu o irmão do príncipe

Após dizer os personagens, Mayu dobrou a lista e distribuiu os roteiros.  
- Agora vocês vão para casa, o dia não rendeu nada, espero que pelo menos leiam e treinem suas falas em casa. Tenham um bom dia.  
Após dizer isso saiu da sala acompanhada de Motoko, Rika e Minami. Os que permaneceram ali continuavam dispersos e sem vontade alguma de fazer qualquer coisa.  
O único ali que apresentava reação era Yuki, que tinha o desespero estampado no rosto.  
- Príncipe...? Motoko princesa?

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Continua xD


	3. A História

Aqui vai mais um capítulo xD espero que gostem.   
oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

- Uma peça? – Shigure estava segurando o jornal em uma mão e comendo com a outra, enquanto escutava Tohru contar sobre o que haviam feito na escola ontem, e porque haviam voltado tão cedo. – E sobre o que será a peça?  
- Na verdade eu ainda não li o roteiro, mas creio que como serei a serviçal minhas falas serão curtas.  
- Serviçal? – Shigure mostrava uma ponta de desapontamento na voz. – Você devia ser a princesa Tohru, a não ser que tenham colocado o Yuki como princesa...  
Shigure mal acabou de dizer isso quando se encontrou beijando o chão da sala.  
- O que você estava falando? – Yuki apareceu atrás dele com o pé descansando sobre sua cabeça.   
- Nada não Yuki-chan. Agora que tal me deixar acabar o café?  
Yuki retirou o pé da cabeça dele e foi se sentar ao lado de Tohru.  
- Como eu estava dizendo, Tohru-chan, quando fui bruscamente interrompido. – Yuki olhou friamente para ele. – No roteiro não tem o nome da história que foi baseado? – Shigure tentava esfriar o seu chá enquanto mantinha o jornal entre ele e Yuki, uma vez que os olhares ameaçadores de Yuki não paravam.  
- Ahn, deixe-me ver. – Tohru apanhou o roteiro em sua mala e começou a buscar alguma referencia. – Hm.. a, sim. Aqui está, a peça foi baseada numa história que aconteceu há muitos anos aqui na cidade.  
- E qual é? – Shigure se inclinou um pouco, assim como Kyo e Yuki que também tentavam ler algo.  
- É a história de Ryo Hideaki. – Tohru começou a ler o roteiro. – Um jovem que teve que fazer uma dura escolha antes de seu pai morrer...  
Shigure soltou um risinho, e depois falou:  
- Conheço essa história, já li ela em um livro. – Sua expressão agora era de malicia. – Você será a serviçal, não?  
Tohru confirmou com a cabeça.   
- E quem será o príncipe?  
- Eu – Yuki respondeu enquanto tentava entender o que se passava na pequena cabeça de Shigure.  
Depois que Yuki respondeu Shigure ficou calado, com um sorriso malicioso no rosto.

-----------------------------------

Mayu não demorou muito para chegar na sala do grupo de ensaio após a aula, mas demorou para conseguir reunir todos, que se encontravam espalhados pelos cantos da sala. Hanajima, Kyo, Yuki, Uo-chan, Haru e Tohru estavam jogando pé rapado atrás de algumas caixas de material de montagem de cenas.  
Momiji estava brincando com algumas perucas que encontrou atrás de um guarda-roupas, e as meninas do terceiro ano estavam conversando em um canto.  
- Posso falar agora? – Disse Mayu com o baralho na mão e um fósforo devidamente aceso na outra.  
Todos concordaram, enquanto temiam pelo baralho e por suas horas de diversão jogando pé rapado e outros jogos.  
- Muito bem... – A professora parecia mais cansada, e um pouco desiludida também. – Hoje vamos fazer a leitura do roteiro.  
Os alunos concordaram com a cabeça.  
- Antes quero ressaltar um ponto. Vocês todos são quase adultos já, e acho que não devem se importar em ter uma cena de beijo, sim?  
Algumas gotas surgiram, enquanto Yuki rastejava para um canto e Motoko dava um gritinho de satisfação.   
- O que é isso? – Mayu estava vendo Yuki se aproximar da porta da sala sorrateiramente, até ser impedido por Minami.  
- Tive a impressão que me chamaram...  
- Não interessa, estamos no meio de uma reunião importante agora. – Minami arrastou Yuki até onde estavam os demais alunos e então voltou a sentar.  
- Está bem assim? – Perguntou Mayu pela ultima vez.  
Todos concordaram novamente com a cabeça. Yuki sequer se moveu. Ele teria problemas com isso, uma vez que teria que beijar alguém que não queria, e ainda corria o risco de ser abraçado por ela.  
Mayu segurou o roteiro e começou a ler apenas a história:  
" Há mais de 100 anos atrás, havia um reino, que era governado pela família Hideaki. Esse reino vivia em perfeita paz, e nem sequer notícias de guerras chegavam até lá.  
O Rei, Kichiro, teve dois filhos, um era Ryo o filho mais velho e herdeiro do trono.  
Ryo era calmo, e desde criança estava costumado a passar horas brincando pelo castelo com Chiyo e Kenta, ambos filhos de seu Serviçal. E as vezes contava com a presença de seu irmão mais novo Ryuu e de sua prima Akemi.  
Ryuu era o filho mais novo, e por isso sempre fora mais largado pelo pai, uma vez que quem assumiria o trono não era ele. Desde criança Ryuu tinha como única companhia sua prima Akemi, e quando era obrigado a ficar perto do irmão logo dava um jeito se sair de perto.  
Ryo e Ryuu perderam a mãe muito cedo, e desde então seu pai ficara doente e esperara pelo dia em que poderia reencontra-la, logo o dia de sua morte.  
Quando finalmente viu que já não tinha mais esperanças de continuar vivo, devido a problemas respiratórios sérios, Kichiro começou a arrumar o reino para seu filho governar. E exigiu que ele se casasse, antes de sua morte, com a princesa que fora prometida a ele.  
Ryo sequer a conhecia, e pediu para o pai que deixasse ele escolher alguém para se casar.  
O pai permitiu que o filho escolhesse, contanto que fosse rápido, uma vez que Suzume e sua filha, a princesa Aya, já estavam a caminho. O príncipe concordou e então, foi pedir ajuda para Chiyo, que o aconselhou a forjar um casamento, apenas para se livrar do que estava marcado.  
Ryo achou ótimo o plano, e então pediu que Chiyo se casasse com ele, para que ele pudesse ficar livre, e depois casar com quem ele realmente quisesse.  
Chiyo concordou, e Kenta, que nutria grande admiração pelo príncipe, cedeu a mão de sua irmã.  
E assim, depois de falar com o rei tudo se acertou. Chiyo passou a dormir em um quarto maior e ganhou roupas lindas. E, quanto mais os dias iam se passando, mais próximos Chiyo e Ryo ficavam, e iam descobrindo um sentimento que ia além da amizade infantil que possuíam.  
Até que chegou o dia da chegada da Rainha Suzume e de sua filha.  
Ryo ficou grato por não ter que casar com ela, uma vez que Aya, por mais bonita que fosse não era uma companhia agradável.   
Suzume quando soube do ocorrido, não se conformou, exigiu que Ryo se casasse com sua filha, uma vez que foram prometidos. Mas como o casamento de Ryo e Chiyo já estava marcado, ela não podia fazer nada para separa-los.  
Com isso Suzume se conformou, até que um dia, enquanto caminhava pelo reino, escutou rumores de uma bruxa que morava na floresta, e que realizava qualquer desejo. Ela não pensou duas vezes em ir conferir se os rumores eram verdadeiros. E de fato, lá estava a bruxa de que todos falavam, a Feiticeira Shizuka.  
Depois de uma longa conversa, e um pagamento adiantado, Shizuka prometeu eliminar Chiyo do caminho da Rainha e de sua filha.  
E, nos dias que seguiram, Suzume pode acompanhar de perto, uma doença que estava matando pouco a pouco Chiyo, e que ninguém sabia de onde ela veio. Apenas Suzume, que estava alimentando ela com um preparo de Shizuka.  
Aya, que não estava sabendo dos planos de sua mãe, começou a ter uma relação secreta com Ryuu, e então os dois planejaram matar Ryo antes do casamento. Para isso Ryuu precisou contar com a ajuda de sua prima, Akemi, que nutria uma grande paixão por ele.  
Os três planejaram tudo, e armaram uma armadilha para o príncipe, que seria colocada em prática na véspera do casamento.  
Depois de muitos dias, a tão esperada véspera do casamento chegou. Chiyo sequer conseguia levantar da cama, e Suzume decidiu dar o golpe final, assim como falara a feiticeira. Contratou a famosa guerreira Haruko e lhe deu a tarefa de eliminar Chiyo.  
Por infelicidade, Haruko era amiga de Kenta, e ao invés de matar Chiyo, Kenta e Haruko ajudaram Ryo a escapar da armadilha.  
Quando isso aconteceu, Akemi descobriu que Ryuu e Aya pretendiam ficar juntos, e então matou o primo e depois se matou.  
O Rei descobriu toda a confusão a tempo de salvar Chiyo da morte, não deixando mais Suzume cuidar dela. E então prendeu Suzume e Aya na torre mais alta do castelo para morrerem de fome. Porém isso não era necessário, já que uma noite depois Shizuka viera cobrar a alma de Suzume a Aya, que Suzume havia prometido além do pagamento, e caso não desse certo, as almas iam junto.  
Por fim a paz voltou a reinar, o casamento e o enterro de Ryuu ocorreram no mesmo dia. E Kichiro morreu três dias depois.  
Após a morte do Rei, Chiyo falou que eles deviam se separar, porém Ryo pediu para ela não fazer isso, e confessou que havia usado ela com desculpa, mas que realmente gostava dela.  
E desde então todos viveram felizes para sempre".- É essa a história? Que história mais boba... –Kyo foi o primeiro a dar sua opinião assim que Mayu terminou de ler.   
-Boba ou não vocês terão que...  
A professora não pôde acabar de falar, uma vez que uma aura vermelha começou a cobrir a sala, e Motoko começou a gritar muito alto.  
- QUERO MUDAR DE PERSONAGEM! AGORA!  
Todos, inclusive Mayu e as amigas de Motoko estavam grudados na parede da sala, tentando ultrapassa-la, por mais que soubessem que era impossível.  
- Tooohru eu to com medo... – Momiji choramingava enquanto segurava o braço de Tohru com força.   
- Cara, o que deu nela? – Kyo olhava tão assustado quanto os outros para a garota que estava no meio da sala.  
- Ah.. Motoko... acalme-se. – Mayu tentou dar alguns passos mas recuou em seguida, uma vez que Motoko a metralhou com o olhar.  
E assim eles ficaram por muito tempo, até a professora decidir acabar com aquilo.  
- Seguinte. – Começou ela se aproximando de Motoko. – Você escolheu os personagens. Agora agüente.  
- Mas eu quero mudar.  
- Não vai!  
Motoko se isolou em um cantinho e começou a chorar, enquanto suas amigas foram até ela e a consolaram.  
Enquanto isso os demais, incluindo Mayu, fizeram uma rodinha e recomeçaram a jogar pé rapado.  
- Hana-chan, ainda não entendi uma coisa.  
- Fale, Tohru.  
- Quem vai se beijar no final das contas? Não vi nenhuma cena assim no roteiro.  
- A serviçal e o príncipe.  
- A, sim . – Tohru deu uma olhada nas suas cartas, e depois de uns 20 segundos congelou.  
- Tohru?  
- A serviçal... e o príncipe?  
- Sim, o que tem?  
- Eu sou a serviçal.   
Agora não era só Tohru, mas Hanajima e Uotani também estavam congeladas, enquanto Yuki apresentava uma expressão de alívio, por saber que não teria que fazer aquela cena com Motoko.

oOoOoOoOoOoO

Continua o/


	4. Figurino

E aqui está mais um capítulo o/ Estou aproveitando a semana saco cheio para atualizar as fics n.n espero que gostem desse capítulo o/

Momento Review o/  
Ana Spizziolli: Nyaaa xD que bom que tah gostando o/ e xD não se preocupe com o papel do Kyon, pq ele vai ter uma grande participação xD embora não pareça oO (eu amo o Kyon xD')  
E, mto obrigada por comentar ;-;

Paula Reggiori: Aqui está mais um capítulo xD ainda não é a peça, mas tudo bem x.x  
E nyo n.n que bom que ta gostando da fic, espero que continue lendo o/ e que continue gostando tb xD'  
Mto obrigada por comentar o/

Bom o-o acho que é isso o/ vamos ao capítulo:

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Já era a 14ª tentativa de ensaiar a mesma cena, mas quando ia acontecer, ou Tohru ou Yuki precisavam ir ao banheiro, ou tinham uma crise alérgica. Também não eram raras às vezes que Tohru falava que precisava tomar ar fresco, embora estivesse em pleno jardim.  
- Ainda não? – Shigure já havia lido dois jornais inteiros enquanto a cena não saia, mas quando Yuki balançou a cabeça negativamente ele resolveu intervir. – O que vocês acham de fazer uma pausa?  
Antes mesmo que eles pudessem responder, já estavam sentados em frente à mesa e com algumas xícaras de chá esfumaçando sobre suas mãos.  
- Shi-gu-re... – Yuki ia começar a dar o sermão rotineiro quando foi interrompido.  
- Yuki-chan, querido. – Começou Shigure – O que tem de errado em fazer uma cena como essa? Vocês estão há pelo menos 2 horas tentando.  
- Shigure, você acha natural duas pessoa se beijarem em uma cena? Eu pelo menos não acho, e aposto como a senhorita Honda também não.  
Tohru, que até aquele momento parecia estar se entretendo com as ondinhas formadas na superfície do chá, foi trazida até a conversa.  
- Ahn... – Tohru estava tentando lembrar da pergunta quando foi interrompida por Yuki.  
- Eu digo por nós dois.  
- É um beijo de mentira, Yuki-chan. – Shigure tentava fazer Tohru sair do transe em que entrara assim que foi interrompida, enquanto discutia com Yuki.  
- Mesmo assim, tem que chegar, como posso dizer, perto demais.  
Shigure, que já estava sem paciência, levantou da mesa, foi até onde Tohru estava e a levantou.  
- Senhor Shigure!  
- Calma Tohru-chan, vou te ensinar como encenar.  
Dizendo isso Shigure passou a mão pela cintura de Tohru e a aproximou de si. Quando estava quase encostando no rosto dela, foi puxado pelas costas, e quando se virou viu apenas uma mão e depois disso tudo ficou preto.  
- Se.. Senhor Shigure! – Tohru ainda estava tentando processar o que havia acabado de acontecer.  
- Ele não muda nunca. – Yuki o arrastou para um canto, mas antes que pudesse trancá-lo em qualquer lugar ele recobrou a consciência.  
- Ah... Yuki-chan, vejo tudo borrado... acho que vou morrer.  
- Não vem com essa.  
- Mas o que eu fiz de errado? Estava apenas mostrando como se encena um beijo. – Shigure se segurou em Yuki e começou a levantar.  
- Encenar! Você ia... – Yuki não conseguiu terminar a frase.  
- Beijar a Tohru-chan? Não sou louco a tal ponto. Sei que se fizesse isso só iria recobrar a consciência uma semana depois, ou dependendo do seu ânimo, um ano...  
Yuki empurrou Shigure, que voltou a encontrar o chão, e então foi em direção a Tohru.  
- Vamos voltar ao ensaio, Honda?  
- Vamos, vamos... mas e ele? – Tohru apontou para Shigure que estava fazendo cara de cachorro sem dono enquanto tentava se levantar.  
- Ele está ótimo. – Dizendo isso Yuki segurou o braço de Tohru e a puxou de volta ao jardim.  
Shigure ficou apenas olhando os dois irem, então deu um sorriso e rastejou até onde estava o seu chá. Mas quando ia começar a tomar, o telefone tocou.  
" Eu não vou atender agora, meu chá está me chamando..." – E quando ia novamente colocar a xícara na boca, o barulho da secretária o interrompeu.  
- Ah, Yuki, aqui é a Mayu, por favor, se você ouvir essa mensagem, faça um favor para mim. Veja se você não tem algo que possa servir para o figurino na peça, já que não temos roupas o suficiente. Agradeço desde já.  
Shigure ficou parado alguns instantes depois de ouvir a gravação e então se levantou, foi até o telefone, discou um numero e esperou.  
- A, Aaya querido, preciso lhe pedir um favor.

----------------------------  
Yuki estava novamente encarando Tohru. Suas mãos envolta da cintura dela, e seu rosto se aproximando lentamente.  
Tohru estava parada, quem a olhasse de longe acharia que seu rosto estava pegando fogo, e de certa forma estava.  
- Ó Chiyo, esperei tanto por isso. – Yuki tentava se lembrar das falas ao mesmo tempo em que segurava Tohru, que estava prestes a cair.  
- Ryo...; finalmente estamos juntos. – Tohru terminou de falar, e então esperou que Yuki fizesse o resto.  
Yuki tentou de fato fazer o resto da cena, se não fosse pelos seus pés irem ao encontro dos dela, e ambos irem ao encontro do chão após isso.  
- Aaaaaah  
- Senhorita Honda, você está bem? – Yuki havia caído sobre ela, e ao tentar levantar percebeu o quão próximo se encontrava do rosto dela. Tohru que já havia percebido isso estava parada, olhando para ele, mais vermelha do que estava antes, mas havia parado de tremer.  
- Me descul... – Ele começou a falar, mas parou assim que olhou para ela novamente e viu que ela não estava mais encarando os olhos dele, e sim a boca.  
Depois de alguns segundos Tohru caiu em si, e quando olhou para ele viu que estava sendo encarada.  
- Ah, souma, me desculpe, não é o que está pensan... – O dedo de Yuki pousou sobre os lábios dela antes que pudesse terminar de falar, e seguida dos dedos, a boca dele se aproximou também. A respiração de ambos estava quase parando, e por fim, suas bocas próximas como nunca estiveram.  
- PERFEITO! – Shigure começou a aplaudir da varanda, os dois pombinhos, que agora se encontravam a meio metro da onde estavam antes devido ao susto.  
- Shigure, você... – Yuki nunca havia se levantado tão rápido, assim como Tohru, que estava se apoiando numa árvore, enquanto recuperava o fôlego.  
- Foi perfeito, estou até emocionado. – Algumas "fake" lágrimas saltavam dos olhos de Shigure enquanto ele falava. – Foi a melhor encenação que eu já vi. Foi perfeito, parecia até de verdade... mas...  
Yuki e Tohru congelaram após ouvir o "mas..." uma vez que ambos sabiam que aquilo não fazia parte da peça.  
- Essa cena não tinha que ser de pé?  
Ambos caíram no chão após o comentário de Shigure, e por ali ficaram um tempo, só se levantando quando a chuva começou a cair.

-----------------------------------

- Outra vez? Mas o que aquela mulher ta pensando? – Já era a segunda ou terceira vez que Kyo reclamava durante o percurso da sala até a sala de ensaio.  
- O laranja, ce não consegue ficar quieto não?  
- Fica quieta ô delinqüente.  
- Vocês dois não conseguem ficar quietos? – Yuki, que já estava com dor de cabeça, começou a ficar irritado com Kyo e Uo-chan.  
- Ninguém te chamo na conversa, ratazana.  
Kyo só não voou alguns metros dali por que haviam acabado de chegar à sala, e Mayu já estava plantada na porta, com um sorriso que assustou a todos.  
- Vamos, vamos, entrem queridos... – Mayu falava enquanto arrastava "delicadamente" os alunos para dentro da sala.  
- "Queridos" o que ela ta querendo da gente? – Kyo cochichava com Tohru, Hanajima, Uotani, Haru e Momiji, enquanto Mayu se ocupava com uma grande caixa, a qual tentava abrir, sem sucesso.  
- Mexirica, pode me dar uma mão aqui?  
- Do que cê me chamo velha?  
- Anda logo! Vem abri isso daqui. – Mayu estava tão contente que sequer notou os olhares mortíferos que o pequeno Kyon lhe lançava enquanto abria a imensa caixa.  
Depois de alguns minutos a caixa estava aberta, e quando Kyo ameaçou olhar, foi jogado longe pela euforia de Mayu que já estava quase enterrada na grande caixa.  
Os alunos ficaram observando ela durante alguns segundos quando dois olhos brilhantes saíram de dentro da caixa segurando algumas vestimentas nas mãos.  
- São perfeitas! – Mayu falava enquanto olhava as roupas que estavam em suas mãos.  
- Professora... sem querer interromper o momento... – Haru se manifestou pela primeira vez desde que entrara na sala. – Mas o que são essas coisas na sua mão?  
Mayu parecia ter voltado a si, e então olhou para os alunos que estavam com algumas gotas sobre suas cabeças.  
- Ah você estão ai. – Disse Mayu sorrindo sem jeito.  
"É claro que estamos aqui." – Todos pensaram ao mesmo tempo enquanto continuaram encarando ela.  
- Bom, vocês não sabem, mas isso aqui que tenho em mãos, é o que vai salvar a nossa peça.  
Os alunos continuaram encarando-a.  
- Ontem de manhã percebi que não teria roupas suficientes para peça, e nem do tamanho de cada um.  
"Silêncio sepulcral"...  
- Foi então que comecei a ligar para suas casas, e quando já não tinha mais esperanças, recebi uma ligação do Aaya.  
Ao ouvir esse nome, tanto Yuki, quanto Tohru, Haru e Momiji congelaram.  
- Ele... – Mayu continuou ignorando as reações alheias. – me cedeu gentilmente parte de um estoque de sua loja, com alguns ajustes que, segundo ele, foram necessários.  
- Mostre para gente as roupas. – Motoko olhava de relance a caixa enquanto lançava ondas de ódio para cima de Tohru, que eram rebatidas por Hanajima e atingiam Minami, que por sua vez estava se contorcendo no chão sem que ninguém a notasse.  
- Ah sim, aqui estão, vamos ver. – Mayu começou a olhar então para as etiquetas penduradas nas roupas. – Essa aqui é sua Haru.  
Haru se aproximou com medo de ser engolido por um dos babados que pulavam de algo que poderia ser uma camisa.  
- Mas o que é isso? – Haru chacoalhava incrédulo as roupas roxo-brilhante que estavam em suas mãos.  
- Me parece que é sua roupa... – Yuki olhava para aquilo com um misto de raiva e pena de quem fosse usar, ao mesmo tempo que o medo de receber sua roupa lhe invadia.  
Haru que começou a analisar a roupa, achou a etiqueta, e junto dela um recado:  
"Para Haru. Roupas que darão vida a essa criatura que mais parece uma árvore de natal ambulante. Espero que faça bom proveito dela, e se achar que falta algo, na caixa estarei enviando babados brancos e roxos, linha de costura e agulha. Qualquer coisa entre em contato. Com carinho, sua majestade Ayame."  
Haru leu três vezes até conseguir absorver as palavras que estavam no bilhete.  
- Sua majestade! Mas que droga é essa?  
Haru se virou então para os demais, que estavam com uma cara tão ruim ou pior que a sua.  
- Eu não vou usar isso... – Falou Yuki com algo rosa piscante em sua mão.  
- Estão lindas, não? Aaya falou que se precisarem de algo é só chamar. E vejam logo, afinal a peça é daqui dois dias.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

E aqui acaba mais um capítulo oO espero que tenham gostado. Aceito sugestões, reclamações xD (mas vão com calma ;-;)  
E só para comentar, eu estava lendo Furuba 14, e qual não foi a minha surpresa ao ver que eles vão fazer uma peça xD estou ansiosa para ver como será aquela peça.

É isso o/


End file.
